A torque converter includes a drive-side pump impeller, a driven-side turbine impeller, a stator impeller fixed to a case of the torque converter and a one-way clutch for restricting a rotational direction of the stator impeller to one direction.
Further, a configuration is known in which two stator impellers are provided to improve transmission efficiency, these two stator impellers are arranged side by side in an axial direction to form a predetermined clearance therebetween, and each of the two stator impellers includes an independent one-way clutch.
However, since the two one-way clutches are arranged side by side in the axial direction at a radially inner side of the stator impellers in such a torque converter, an axial dimension of the entire torque converter increases.
Accordingly, a configuration is disclosed in JP4-28258U in which, out of two one-way clutches, one one-way clutch is provided at a radially inner side of stator impellers and the other one-way clutch is provided in an inner core portion located at a radially outer side of the stator impellers and surrounded by a pump impeller, a turbine impeller and the stator impellers.